Сладкая ложь
by Lady Mortenera Slytherin
Summary: Prompt: What if England was a Spy? Based of a spy movie called Solt, staring Angelina Jolie. Story's called 'Sweet Lies' in Russian.


**Story is called 'Sweet Lies' in Russian. **

**Prompt: What if England was a Spy?!**

** languages**: "English" *Russian*

** Well, this is the first story that I have written and published for Hetalia, so I hope you like it, and that you don't flame me too much.**

It was a world conference meeting with all the main nations, all talking over each other about going 'GREEN' and all that. America had just finished another one of his ridiculous ideas, when a phone rang, and everyone (bar Russia, obviously) flinched and looked at England, waiting for the explosion that was about to occur. Only England didn't explode like they thought he would. Arthur looked kind of sheepish as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a phone. Everyone stared in disbelief at Arthur Kirkland, as he opened the phone and answered the call.

All the other Nations could hear before the call was over was: "You've been compromised. Get out of there, now!"

Before England shut the phone and stood. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." Not waiting for a reply , he walked into the bathroom and didn't return for at least 15 minutes.

When he came out again, they hardly recognised him. Gone was the blonde hair, gone was the green eyes and gone was the hideous green suit, all replaced with black as sin hair, icy blue eyes, and a black stylish smart suit.

All that was going through the other Nations minds, was: 'Who the hell id this?!'

"What the hell just happened!?" America yelled, staring in shock at England, he had completely changed. He was cold and calculating, and yet, he looked every bit as much as a politician as any of them did and it shocked everyone looking at him.

"E-england! What the hell happened to you?" Spain asked, shock clearly on his face.

"This is part of my job description guys. I cant tell you, but I need to leave now!" he said, but a he did, all the windows were suddenly blown in, caused by a massive gunfight that was happening just outside the building. All the other Nations yelled out in shock and lunged under the tables. ...Well...nearly all the Nations... England was stood up, with semi-automatic pistol in his hand, shooting at the intruders as they attempted to come in.

*Back, you blighters! Back!* England yelled, not realising that he had fallen back on his mother tongue and that only Russia understood him.

England kept shooting at the evidently enemy people trying to gain entry to the conference building. As each of the men tried to enter, England got more and more annoyed at them. All the other Nations were staring at Arthur in shock as he continued to shout and yell at the men in perfect, fluent Russian. England seemed to realise that he was speaking in Russian and began to start speaking in English again.

"Bugger off, ya blighters! Ya not needed, nor are ya wanted!" He said.

Once the men were either dead or had fled, the Nations climbed out from under the table and stared in utter shock horror at England. Only poor Russia was looking at him in a calm way.

America was the worst. His eyes were wide with shock, horror and betrayal and they were streaming with unshed tears. His face was blotched and flushed with either anger or pain, maybe embarrassment. He was sat rigidly at the table and his hands were crushing the edges while his knuckles were white as snow. But it was Alfred's eyes that got the Arthur the most.

"H-how could you?" America whispered, his voice harsh and thick with emotion.

"What do you mean?" asked Iggy, looking at Alfred in disguised curiosity.

"How could you betray us, me, like that by becoming One with Russia!" he yelled.

England looked at him in shock. "I haven't become One with Russia, what made you think that horrible, terrifying thought?" England asked.

"Y-you were speaking in Native, fluent Russian, mon cheri." said France, looking just as shocked as everyone else, but masking it very well. It wasn't everyday that you hear England speaking in a different language, much less Russian.

"Oh, yeah, about that...you know how that as Personifications of countries we have to be native to the land we personify? Well...I'm hot English. I'm actually a native Russian Spy. But I'm England as well. I work for an Organisation called Alabagedon." Iggy explained. The rest of the room went oh-so-suddenly so very quiet.

Only disturbed by the load sound of America hitting the floor in a dead faint. The rest of the Nations just stared in shocked silence.


End file.
